The Jealous Type
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Gilbert and Roderich are both known to be the jealous type when it come to lovers, what happens when both of them try to make the other jealous? Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio go to a new nightclub/bar to check it out and Gilbert is surprised when he see Roderich show up at the night club. Human/College AU, Prussia/Austria main pairing, Mentions of Spain/Romano and France/Scotland.


They were both the jealous type and they both desperately wanted one another although neither of them knew it. The brunette hid his jealously and bottled it up inside, because his outside composure was important to him. The other, the albino, didn't hide his jealousy as well. He always wanted to beat up every guy or girl that even laid eyes on his brunette crush. Unfortunately, this happened often because as much as he hated to admit it, Roderich was, by far, the most attractive male in their junior class. His high cheekbones, his dark violet eyes, his finely toned ass, his perfectly combed brown hair with that one hair that refused to stay down and his kindness toward others, made him so damn attractive. Gilbert watched from across the dining hall as yet another airheaded blonde girl hit on him. He smirked at the bored look in Roderich's eyes because both of them knew she wasn't his type.

"Uh Gilbert?"

"Ja?" Gilbert was pulled back into the conversation by the sound of Antonio's voice.

"So are you in?" Antonio asked again.

"Ja, for what?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Onhonhon, of course he wasn't! He was checking out his recent infatuation." Francis chimed in between bites.

Antonio's emerald eyes followed Francis's bright blue ones over to Roderich. "Oh Gilly, looks like you've got some competition."

Gilbert snorted as he gave the blonde a once over again. "She's no competition compared to the awesome me! Besides she's not his type."

"Oh I don't know, Gil, she's pretty cute..." The Frenchman grinned, trying to get a rise out him.

"Ja, maybe, but she's a totally an idiot, he likes smart girls/guys."

"So that counts you out then, Gil." Antonio added with a smirk.

"What? That awesome me is totally smart!"

"Anyway...back to our original question. This new bar and dance club, Blue Night, just opened up and we wanted to go check it out. Are you in?" The Brunette asked, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah I am!" Gilbert grinned.

The Spaniard finished his lunch and stood up, "well I gotta a class see you both tonight."

* * *

Roderich walked into Blue Night and nearest onlooker could tell he was out of place. First of all, He was way over dressed and clearly looked uncomfortable in a nightclub. He despised large crowds and loud music more than anything, but if his plan worked it would all be worth it. The flashing lights from the dance floor glared off his glasses, giving him a slight headache and the brunette almost turned to leave. It was then that he spotted Gilbert leaning over the bar ordering a drink and he remembered why he came. _"Gilbert's the type of guy that wants what he can't have, try to make him jealous." _Roderich nodded to himself as he remembered Elizabeta's words and he started flirting with the first guy to catch his eye. He made sure it was a guy so Gilbert would see he had a chance.

"Whoa, Gil, you won't believe this. Look who's here!" Antonio nudged Gilbert and nodded in Roderich's direction.

Gilbert's crimson eyes widened in shock as he watched a man ask Roderich to dance and the brunette smiles softly and accepted the other man's offer. Jealously knotted itself in the pit of the albino's stomach as he watched the pair across the room. "Wow, this doesn't seem like his kind of place. I mean look what he's wearing..." Gilbert's knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on his beer, trying to stay calm.

"Gil, mon ami, are you okay?" Francis asked, concern clouding his blue eyes.

"Ja, of course I am. Toni, dance with me."

"What? You know Lovi gets jealous easily! You know he'd find out somehow." Antonio shook his head.

"I just want to try to make him jealous...he needs to see my sexy awesomeness."

"I'll do it, mon cher, Scott won't mind if I explain. He knows he's mine."

Gilbert grinned and chugged the rest of his beer and grabbed Francis's hand as he stood up. "Thanks Franny."

"Gilly, I don't know if this was a good idea..." The Spaniard warned.

"It'll be fine, Tonio, I've heard Roderich is the jealous type." Francis winked at Gilbert with the last statement and the two of them maneuvered their way through the crowd. Francis pulled Gilbert close and started dancing with him, making sure the latter was facing Roderich.

Violet eyes connected with ruby ones across the sea of bodies and Gilbert grinned at him, sending a wink his way. He watched as his albino friend rubbed his body up against Francis's rather seductively, although Gilbert's eyes stayed glued to him the whole time. _Wait had Gilbert and Francis started going out? But isn't Francis with that angry redheaded brother of Arthur's?_ Roderich shook his head slightly and started imitating Gilbert's movements on the guy he was dancing with. A flash of anger and jealously overcame Gilbert and dropped his gaze.

"Screw this, I can't take it anymore." Gilbert gritted his teeth and pulled away from his friend.

"Mon ami…" Francis called out, but Gilbert was already on his way over to where Roderich was.

"Gilbert, fancy seeing yo-" the rest of Roderich's sentence was cut off as Gilbert pulled him into a rough kiss. The brunette smiled into the kiss, barely believing that his plan had work and he was too excited to care that they were in public. Both of them ignored the scoff behind them as Roderich's former dance partner stalked off. Gilbert pulled Roderich out the back door to where it was quiet as soon as he broke the kiss.

"What in the world are_ you _doing here, Specs? And that dancing you were doing, both seem very out of character for you." Gilbert smirked as he leered at him.

"Maybe I was trying something new?"

"That's bullshit, Roddy, and we both know it."

"Do you have to use those pet names of yours in public?" Roderich rolled his amethyst eyes.

"Ah ah ah," Gilbert chided. "Stop trying to change the subject."

The brunette signed, "You're really going to make me say it aren't you?" Roderich signed again at Gilbert's lack of response, "I'm here for you, idiot."

The elder broke out into a brilliant smile, "I should have known my awesome charms would get you some day."

"Shut up."

Gilbert smirked, "Make me." Roderich returned the smirk and closed the space between them. Gilbert pressed Roderich into the gritty brick wall behind them as he deepened the kiss and the brunette opened his mouth eagerly as Gilbert's tongue skimmed his bottom lip. The albino grinned into the kiss and explored his newfound territory. A soft moan escaped Roderich's throat as Gilbert's tongue rolled over his. The latter tangled his fingers in Roderich's hair, accidentally brushing his curl. The brunette immediately moaned louder and pressed his hips flush against Gilbert's. The albino smirked as he pulled away, "what was that?"

A deep pink blush stained Roderich's cheeks as he turned away from Gilbert. "N-nothing." He watched as the smirk and the look in Gilbert's eyes turned dangerous.

"Oh Specs, we both know that wasn't nothing." He reached for the curl again.

Roderich's violet eyes widened in horror, "No please don't! At least not in public, anyone could walk over and see us."

"Isn't that the fun part, little master?"

"No absolutely not! That's completely crass and uncivilized. I will break up with you if you touch that curl."

"Break up with me? I wasn't aware we were together, Roddy."

Roderich cleared his throat, "Well I assumed that was the next step, I like you and you like me after all."

Gilbert moved his hand, "Alright, but I'll experiment with that on a later date. Come on, let's go back inside, you owe me a dance."

"I owe you a dance? When was that decided? And who gave you permission to explore my curl at a later date?" Roderich called after him as he followed him inside.

"Well first of all I'm awesome, and come on after all that teasing you did earlier you so owe me a dance!"

"No, this kind of dancing is so uncivilized!" Roderich wrinkled his nose at the crowd of grinding, sweaty bodies.

"Then what do you call what you were doing earlier, little master?"

"I, well, I was just trying to get your attention so now that I have it this is utterly unnecessary."

"Oh come on, I saw the lust in your eyes when you were watching me dance with Francis! You know you want all this awesomeness." Gilbert smirked, "you know, Specs, I'll just find someone else to dance with if you don't..."

Jealously washed over Roderich and his grabbed hold of Gilbert's hand. "Oh no, no way will I let anyone else touch in that way!" He scoffed at Gilbert's amused smirk and tried to compose himself, "fine, but I get to pick the next date."

"I could live with that." Gilbert grinned as he placed his hands low on Roderich's hips, pulling him close.

He tried to bite back a smile as wrapped arms around Gilbert's neck, secretly loving the feeling of Gilbert's hips working against his own. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

"Oh I don't know if I can promise that, babe."

"Gilbert! I'll leave right now!"

"We both know you can't resist my awesomeness, Specs."

Roderich swallowed a moan as Gilbert rolled his hips against him even faster, "I-I hate this, everyone is staring!"

"They're just jealous because we're obviously the hottest couple here." He bent down slightly to whisper in the shorter male's ear, "you hate this, huh? Tell that to that little bulge growing in your pants, liebling."

Roderich flushed, "S-stop it...how can you say such things out loud?"

"Oh I know you don't want me to. You love every bit of this, you just don't want to admit that to yourself, Bitte."

"Mind if I cut in and dance with your albino beauty, here?" A dark haired man offered, leering at them as he slapped Gilbert's ass.

Roderich snapped, "Yes. As a matter of fact I do mind." He gritted his teeth and drew Gilbert closer to him.

"Well how about you then? You're a pretty one yourself." The man winked.

Gilbert's satisfied gazed narrowed and he laid a sloppy, opened-mouthed kiss on Roderich's cheek. "No, he's dancing with me, fuck off."

"Well you two are no fun..." The man shook his head as he walked off.

"Gilbert! Did you just use your tongue on my cheek?" He scoffed as he suddenly noticed the warm moisture on his right cheek. "That's utterly crass!"

"Maybe, but don't say you didn't enjoy it."

"You're completely unrefined, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He shook his head, but continued their dance.

"But...you like me anyway, because I am so awesome!"

"You caught me."

"Well would you look at that, it worked out after all, didn't it?" Francis grinned at Toni as they watched the pair from the bar.

"Yeah I suppose it did." Antonio responded and casually took a sip of his wine.

"Wait mon ami, there is definitely something here you're not telling me!"

"Well I may have known that Roderich liked Gilbert."

"And you weren't planning on telling him?"

"No it'd be more fun for him to find out on his own. You've gotta let love find it's own way, amigo." The brunette paused for another sip of wine. "I also may have told Roderich we were going to be here tonight..."

"Onhonhon...who knew you'd be the master planner behind all this?"

Toni laughed and Francis shook his head with a smile, happy that the last member of their trio had found his love.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello lovely readers, I've been in the mood to write PrusAus lately so here's another plot bunny one-shot. I have a couple PruAus fics in the works so look out for those in the future. Feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it._ **

**_~Hope out! _**


End file.
